02 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Rolnictwo na świecie 8.15 Przystanki codzienności 8.35 Notowania - mini max, ceny skupu 9.00 Kino Teleferii: "Wyspa skarbów" (1) - serial (5 odc.) prod. włoskiej (1989) 10.45 "Kartki z podróży": "Miami" (5) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 11.40 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 12.20 Tydzień 13.00 Wakacyjny Koncert Życzeń Tęczowego Music Boxu 13.30 Raport 13.50 Alfabet komediantów - Piotr Fronczewski 14.30 Schulz w... Krakowie 14.50 Standardy jazzowe gra Ali Stars Jarosława Śmietany 15.20 Pieprz i wanilia: W krainach zielonego smoka i śpiewających syren "Wyspa żółwi" - o jednym z najwspanialszych rezerwatów przyrody świata na wyspach Galapagos 16.00 Rhytmik - program muzyczny 16.40 Teleexpress 17.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92 Boks - eliminacje. Kajaki- slalom. Łuki. Strzelanie. Żagle X kl. Lechner 19.00 Wieczorynka: Walt Disney przedstawia "Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Zawsze się znajdzie jakaś robota" (1) - serial (5 odc.) prod. francuskiej (1991) 21.00 PUB - gabinet cieni - program satyryczny - w rządzie powołanym przez Partię Smiechu uczestniczą: Jan Pieluch, Kazimierz Kaczor, Agnieszka Osiecka, Władysław Komar, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Bogdan Smoleń 21.30 STUDIO OLlMPIJSKIE- BARCELONA'92 Lekka atletyka - finały. Podnoszenie ciężarów. Judo - 2 finały. Gimnastyka mężczyzn. Szermierka - finał szabli ind. Boks - eliminacje. Koszykówka mężczyzn. Przegląd dnia 1.00 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Przegląd tygodnia dla niesłyszących 8.00 Film dla niesłyszących: "Zawsze się znajdzie jakaś robota" -serial prod. francuskiej 8.45 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.50 Halo lato 9.00 "Świat jest jeden": "Szczęśliwe rodziny" (3) - film dokumentalny prod. niemieckiej 9.30 Programy lokalne 10.30 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92 Kolarstwo - szosowe, indywid. mężczyzn. Wioślarstwo - 7 finałów. Lekka atletyka - eliminacje. Boks - eliminacje 14.30 "Droga ku wojnie" (3): Związek Radziecki - serial dok. prod. angielskiej. Okres międzywojenny. Pakt Ribbentrop-Mołotow, napaść na Polskę, Finlandię, aneksja republik nadbałtyckich 15.05 Halo lato 15.20 Godzina z Hanną Barberą: filmy Scoobie Doo, Miś Yogi, Augie i Doggie Dady 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Rodzinny bumerang" (10) - serial prod. australijsko-angielskiej 17.10 Halo lato: Co jest grane? - quiz filmowy 17.15 Japońskie spotkanie z balladą. Temat - polskie widzenie Japonii 17.55 Halo lato 18.00 "Alternatywy 4": "Dwudziesty stopień zasilania" - serial TP 19.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92 Lekka atletyka - finały skoków wzwyż mężczyzn. Boks - eliminacje. Skoki do wody: eliminacje z wieży mężczyzn 21.30 Panorama 22.00 "Baja Oklahoma" - film obycz. prod. USA 23.40 "Ciśnienie" - recital młodej artystyki Joli Kaczmarek 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Halo lato: "Ernest Wampir" 0.20 Zakończenie programu Sky One 7.00 Hour of Power — progr. religijny 8.00 Fun Factory — progr. dla najmłodsych (kreskówki) 12.30 World Tomorrow — progr. religijny 13.00 Lost in Space — serial przyg. s—f 14.00 Chopper Squad — serial przyg. 15.00 Hart to Hart—serial krym. 16.00 Eight is Enough — serial komed. 17.00 Hotel — serial obycz. 18.00 Wolna amerykanka 18.30 Growing Pains — serial komediowy 19.30 The Simpson — serial rys. USA 20.00 21 Jump Street — serial krym. 21.00 Evening in Byzantium — film fab. USA, 1978 23.00 Falcon Crest — serial obycz. 24.00 Entertainment Tonight — mag. ze świata filmu i rozrywki 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 1.30 Baseball, Minnesota — Boston 3.30 Boks Top Rank 5.00 Tenis, otwarte Mistrzostwa Kanady, mężczyźni finały 7.00 Międzynarodowy rajd przełajowy, Puchar Narodów 8.00 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 8.30 Golf PGA, Mistrzostwa Skandynawia 9.30 Wyścigi ciężarówek w Niemczech 10.30 Boks Top Rank 12.00 Snooker 14.00 Go — międzynarodowy magazyn sportów motorowych 15.00 Golf PGA, Mistrzostwa Skandynawii 18.00 Rajd Camela 19.00 Wyścigi drągów, Gainesville, Floryda 19.30 Zawodowa siatkówka na plaży, turniej kobiet, Fresno, Kalifornia 20.30 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 21.00 Snooker 23.00 Golf PGA, Mistrzostwa Skandynawii 24.00 Zawodowa siatkówka na plaży, turniej kobiet 1.00 Żeglarstwo, Grand Prix Omegi MTV 8.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 11.15 Doniesienia z tournee Michaela Jacksona 11.30 MTV's Braun European Top 20 — przeboje europejskie 13.30 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 The Big Picture — nowości srebrnego ekranu 14.30 MTV's MTVIVA Barcelona Weekend — Ray Cokes w Barcelonie 18.30 Week in Rock — tyg. przegląd infor. muz. ze świata 19.00 MTV's US Top 20 Video Countown — przeboje zza Atlantyku 21.00 120 Minutes — ciekawostki muz., koncerty na żywo, wywiady 23.00 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 23.30 Headbangers Ball — muzyka metalowa i hardrockowa 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Li La Launeland: Cobi, Piotruś Pan i Księżniczka Lila i Smoogiesy — seriale anim. dla dzieci 8.00 Super Mario Brothers — serial USA 8.45 Samuel Pizza Cats — serial anim. 9.10 Dot i miś Koala — film anim. 10.25 Dla dzieci: Kot w butach — baśń filmowa USA, 1986 12.00 Sztuka i przesłanie: „Chrystus u Marii i Marty” Otto van Veena z Wallraf-Richartz-Museum w Kolonii 12.05 Wujek Buck — serial USA 12.30 Major Dad — serial USA 13.00 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą — serial USA 13.25 Rodzina Munsterów — serial USA 13.50 Ultramann — serial USA 14.20 Raport policyjny — serial USA 14.45 Specjaliści są już w drodze — serial USA 15.35 Fantomas — franc.-wł. film krym., 1964 17.45 Ordynator dr Westphall — serial USA 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Sielmann 2000: Powrót do przyszłości: Ameryka Północna i — wyprawa w kanadyjskie lasy 20.15 ... und die Nacht kannt kein Erbarmen — (... I noc nie zna litości) — film fab. RPA, 1974 21.50 Spiegel TV — magazyn informacyjny 22.35 Prime Time — wydanie wieczorne 23.00 Playboy Late Night — mag. erot. 23.30 Godziny miłości — film mag. „Playboya” 24.00 Czwartek na kanale 4: podróż przez świat uczuć 0.25 Liebesgrusse aus Pistolen (Shaft's Big Score) — dreszczowiec USA, 1972 2.05 Design for Scandal (Zamierzony skandal) — komedia USA, 1941 3.30 Fantomas 5.15 Elf 88 Sat 1 6.50 Quar Beet — progr. dla dzieci (seriale) 11.00 Todesschusse am Broadway 12.40 Nowości kinowe 12.55 So gesehen — progr. publicystyczny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Bleib Gesund — mag. 13.35 Mannerwirtschaft — serial famil. USA 14.05 Raumachiff Enterprise — serial s-f USA, po filmie: wiadomości 15.05 Krieg im Weltenraum — jap. film fab., 1960 16.35 Wyścig tygodnia, po progr.: SAT 1 News 17.15 In Montana ist die Holle los (The Quick Gun) — film fab. USA, 1963 18.45 Wiadomości i sport 19.20 Glücksrad — gra, po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Königin Luise — film fab. RFN, 1956 22.00 Endstation Sehnsucht (A Streetcar Named Desire) — film fab. USA, 1951 24.00 Wiadomości i sport 0.05 Stacheldraht und Tersengeld — serial komed. USA 0.30 Krieg im Weltenraum